


Let me Shake Shack your world

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Lame Flirting, M/M, shy wonwoo is my favorite wonwoo, slut jeonghan is my favorite jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because getting into Shake Shack after lining up under the summer heat is a huge accomplishment, even if you stumble across a flirty cashier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me Shake Shack your world

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of an ill fated encounter with a BK cashier and an Epik High/Seventeen fangirling session this past weekend with [Annaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

“Please tell me why the fuck are we here, again?” SoonYoung groaned as he leaned on Wonwoo’s shoulder, face dripping with sweat. Wonwoo scrunched his nose as he pushed his friend away from him, it was too hot to stand physical contact.

 

“Because you wouldn’t shut up about how Jooheon said this were the ‘dopest burgers ever’.” JeongHan said as he made air quotes, trying his best at imitating the other’s voice. “Why isn’t the line moving?” JeongHan cursed under his breath, grabbing and pulling up his hair, making Jisoo blow air on his neck.

 

The group of boys were currently lining up to get in the first Shake-Shack in South Korea, the little sign said “40 to 90 minutes to be served” and the hype was started to run low, making this seem like the worst idea ever. It was summer after all, the sun beating down on them. Wonwoo wouldn’t admit it, but he had easily agreed to the idea of coming to Shake Shack ever since he saw Tablo’s picture on his Twitter. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t complaining as much.

 

“What took you so long?” JeongHan snapped as JunHui and SeokMin came back with bags from the convenience store down the street. The newly arrived boys started distributing the ice cream they bought for the rest of the boys, a little something to make the heat more bearable.

 

The ice cream did its job and soon the boys –JeongHan- found themselves in a better mood. It took them another half an hour to finally approach the entrance, the people before them handing the menus so they could decide what to eat.

 

“I’m so hungry! I think I might order one of everything.” JeongHan was almost salivating as he read the menu, Jisoo looking over his shoulder to read as well. “Jooheon said that you had to try the original burger!” SoonYoung pointed to said item, sharing another menu with Wonwoo. The taller male chuckled as he saw JunHui rolling his eyes behind SoonYoung’s back.

 

The AC welcomed them as they finally crossed the doors, JeongHan making exaggerated noises of content as they walked to an empty table. Wonwoo scanned the restaurant in search of Epik High’s table, sighing as he saw people already sitting on it. “Hurry up, fanboy.” JunHui walked past him, a smirk present on his face. The group finally sat down on one of the empty booths, SeokMin taking out his phone to update his Snapchat with several pictures of them with the caption of ‘WE DID IT!’.

 

“So…who is going to order?” JeongHan asked after they all updated their social media accounts with their accomplishment. They started bickering about who were the ones chosen to go to the cashier and order for their whole group. “We have to decide this in the most honest way we know.” SoonYoung said as he raised both his hand. “Rock, paper scissors.” He finalized, folding one of his hands into a fist. Unsurprisingly, everyone agreed to play. “The two people with different choice would be the ones to order.” JeongHan added before they played, raising an open palm to the rest of them when he was sure that Wonwoo and SoonYoung weren’t looking.

 

“Ready?” SeokMin was having a hard time controlling his facial expressions and JeongHan started to worry their plain would fail. The longhaired boy counted and everyone threw their choice, Wonwoo and SoonYoung both showing different to the rest of them. “YAH! You cheated!” SoonYoung pointed to the rest of his friends, eyes going wide with an accusatory air to them. Wonwoo merely got up and started collecting his friend’s money before pulling SoonYoung by the back of his tank top.

 

There was a short line in every register and they joined the one in the middle, “It’s always the fastest one!” SoonYoung said, but Wonwoo called bullshit. They went over their group’s order a few times before SoonYoung elbowed Wonwoo on the side. “He is cute, isn’t he?” SoonYoung subtly pointed to the guy taking orders with a smile on his face, expression changing to a deep frown once the customers turned their backs. “Sure…” Sometimes. Wonwoo worried about his best friend’s life choices.

 

“Welcome to Shake Shack! What can I get for you?” The cashier, SoonYoung’s short guy, asked them once they got to the front of the line. Wonwoo looked over at his best friend, finding a frozen SoonYoung beside him. “Um…a single SmokeShack, one ‘Shroom Burger, two single ShackBurgers and two double ShackBurgers.” Wonwoo saw as the boy –Jihoon, according to his nametag- punched in their order. “Would that be with fries?” the cashier looked up at Wonwoo and the boy merely nodded. “And large fountain sodas as well.” Jihoon punched in the additional items before looking up one again. “Would that be all?”

 

“Your phone number, please.” Both boys turned to look at SoonYoung, who was now leaning on the counter and smiling up at the cashier. Jihoon’s smile slipped off his face as he looked at SoonYoung with an ‘are you for real?’ expression. “That would be 89,900 won.” Jihoon turned to Wonwoo once again with the smile on his face, but the taller boy felt himself tremble at the rage hiding behind the cashier’s smile. Wonwoo merely handed Jihoon the exact amount, providing his name when asked for one to write down in the order.

 

Wonwoo had to manhandle SoonYoung away from the cashier, his best friend kept trying to flirt with Jihoon and the line wasn’t getting smaller. “I’m very sorry.” The tall male mouthed towards Jihoon one last time, grabbing SoonYoung bi the neck of his tank top and walking towards the pick-up section. Their order was ready in a couple of minutes, Wonwoo going to pick it up as he heard his name, SoonYoung trailing behind him.

 

“Wonwoo?” the guy behind the counter asked with a smile that showcased his prominent canines. Wonwoo had to make a double take as the other male looked at him up and down before pushing the tray with his order towards him. “You gonna need ketchup?” the guy –Wonwoo hadn’t read his name tag- wiggled his eyebrows at him, dangling packs of ketchup in his hands. Wonwoo turned to SoonYoung, both boys sharing confused looks on their faces. SoonYoung shrugged and nodded his head before Wonwoo turned back to the counter. “Y-yes...”. The boy behind the counter smirked. “How many?” Wonwoo knew his face had to be some shade of red at all the questions the other male asked him. “Eight...please.” 

 

If Wonwoo thought that all of their exchange was already too much, what the male worker did next was nothing compared to the rest. The boy behind the counter started to throw the ketchup packets on the tray one by one, winking and wiggling his eyebrows at Wonwoo the entire time. “Enjoy your meal, Wonwoo.” Was the last thing the guy said before Wonwoo took his tray and stormed back to their table, face burning and SoonYoung trailing behind him with a shocked expression on his face.

 

“The fuck happened over there?” JunHui was the first to ask when he took in his friends’ appearances, taking the tray and placing in on the center of the table. Everyone began to grab their respective orders, waiting for one of the two to say something.

 

“Wonwoo got hit on with ketchup.” SoonYoung was the first one to speak, shit-eating grin earning him their entire group’s confused faces. “Could you please elaborate?” SeokMin waved his hand in the air, prompting his friend to spill on the details, which SoonYoung was more than happy to provide. Wonwoo slid down on the booth’s cushiony seat as he recalled the scenario in his head, face heating up and color blooming on his pale cheeks.

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Jisoo placed a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder as a mean of comfort, making Wonwoo relax a little. “Believe me, it was!” SoonYoung had a habit of speaking even when his mouth was full of food, spraying tiny bits of burger onto the table. “You hit on the cashier!” Wonwoo leaned on the table as he pointed straight to SoonYoung’s face, causing the other male to choke on his food. “You even asked for his phone number!” The focus on the conversation switched over to SoonYoung trying to hit on the short cashier, Wonwoo was more than happy to recreate their facial expressions.

 

They spent the rest of their meal joking at the stance of SoonYoung, laughing and playing games to decide who had to refill their sodas when they got empty. JeongHan made sure that everyone but him had to make a trip to the soda fountain, until the rest of the boys exchanged a text saying ‘JeongHan always uses paper, throw scissors first.’ That’s how the long-haired male found himself managing to carry six large soda cups, all filled to the brim. “Fuckers…” JeongHan huffed at a stray piece of hair that feel on his face.

 

“You need help with that?” Someone asked over JeongHan’s shoulder, making the longhaired male look over, snarky comments dying on his throat as a fine specimen of a man welcomed him. “Actually…a helping hand sounds good.” JeongHan placed all six cups on the soda fountain, extending his hand first. “Yoon JeongHan, nice to meet you.” He made sure to look at the other boy up and down, you need to assess the goods before buying. “You can call me SeungCheol.” JeongHan smiled, taking two cups and letting SeungCheol carry the rest as he walked towards his table. “You coming?” JeongHan looked over his shoulder, making sure that he flipped his hair the way it makes it look prettier. Sure enough, SeungCheol was walking beside JeongHan in no time, starting an easy conversation with the pretty male.

 

“This is my stop.” JeongHan placed both cups on the table, ignoring his friends’ presence as he leaned on the booth, taking out his phone and giving it to the other male. SeungCheol stayed frozen for a second before he left the sodas on the table, fumbling to take out his own phone. Both boys exchanged phone numbers before SeungCheol went on his own way, JeongHan adding a cheesy “Text me~” and a wink when he looked back at him.

 

“I don’t know how you make it look so easy, man.” SoonYoung slumped into the booth, throwing a fry in JeongHan’s direction. “I’m a  natural.” JeongHan fluttered his eyelashes as he scanned through his contact list, smiling when he found a **< 3 SeungCheol <3** saved on it. JunHui coughed, but it sounded more like a muffled ‘whore’ and JeongHan didn’t hesitate to introduce his elbow to Jun’s ribcage.

 

They only left when all of their food was gone and Jisoo reminded them that other people were lining up outside. They gathered up their trash and disposed of it, making a quick refill before walking towards the doors and into the scorching heat of summer.

 

Wonwoo looked back at the cashiers before he followed his friends, stopping when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. When Wonwoo turned around he found himself standing in front of the flirty worker, who looked more handsome and less like a grease ball up close. “You forgot something.” The worker handed him a small piece of paper and Wonwoo took it, arching one of his brows as he looked up again. “My name’s Mingyu, by the way.” The boy –Mingyu- waved a hand as he began to retreat to the cashiers, winking at Wonwoo. “Hope to see you again!”

Wonwoo only looked at the paper when he was sure that Mingyu was nowhere in sight, his ears turning red as he came across a phone number scribbled on it. He folded the paper and pocketed it, sprinting to catch up with the rest of his friends and assuring them that his face was red because of the Sun.

 

Maybe Tablo wasn’t the only reason why Wonwoo was going to come back to Shake Shack, even if he had to stand in line for ages again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ketchup and winking accident truly happened and I still cringe when I remember it. 
> 
> Wonwoo being Epik High trash is my gift to Annaka because she is one of my dearest friends and I love her...even if she calls me out because I'm JeongHan trash. 
> 
> I still don't know if I should leave it just as a one shot or extending it...because I might have a whole verse based on this. Your opinions will be gladly heard!
> 
> Comments and kuddos are truly appreciated!


End file.
